Dates
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Occassionally, Gokudera allows himself to be spoiled by his boyfriend. Let's just hope Yamamoto knows what to do... 8059


**A/n:** I've wanted to write something fluffy for a while now. Although this really isn't, it was enough for me.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine now or later.

**Warning**: A lame attempt at fluff, and a bit of perversion.

**Beta**: Denise. I think it really needed to be beta'd.

**

* * *

**

Dates

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

Now, Gokudera wasn't the type to be spoiled. He decided from the start that, to be strong, one must do things for himself. He learned that as a child when no one welcomed him into their famiglia. However, in rare cases, such as this one, he allowed himself to be spoiled and cared for, which was the reason the white haired Mafioso was waiting outside the sushi shop for Yamamoto to come out and take him on their date.

Now, please don't think of Gokudera as a romantic who swooned at the thought of his boyfriend asking him out on a date. He even refused the brunette's request at first, but after a lot of coaxing, Yamamoto finally got Gokudera to agree to go on a date with him.

Being the annoying person Gokudera thought he was, Yamamoto refused to tell him where he was taking them on their date. Gokudera was curious at to what the idiot thought he would enjoy. It was most probably the amusement park; as if the white haired Mafioso would enjoy crowded areas full of shouting and giggling people.

"Okay. Let's go!" Yamamoto said, as he stepped outside; bringing Gokudera out of his musings. The dark haired man was grinning happily as he made his way to Gokudera's side, linking their fingers. The bomber swatted Yamamoto's hand away, mumbling things about him being an idiot and a PDA freak. Yamamoto's grin only became wider knowing that his lover was merely embarrassed.

As they walked side by side on the street, Yamamoto slowly inched his way closer to the bomber and linked their hands once more. This time, Gokudera made no protest and merely blushed harder as the made their way to wherever Yamamoto planned to take him.

"Takeshi…" Gokudera began. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," came Yamamoto's answer. "That'll just spoil the surprise."

Gokudera huffed in annoyance and released his lover's hand. "Well, you just better pray that it isn't the amusement park."

Yamamoto smiled and embraced his sulking lover from behind. Being several inches taller, Yamamoto rested his chin on Gokudera's head and chuckled. "Now, why would I take you there? We both know how much you dislike places like that. Didn't you think I'd actually put some thought as to where we'd go on our date?"

Gokudera remained silent as he knew he was guilty of thinking such a thing. Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and feigned a look of hurt. "Ouch, Hayato. That really hurt. Of course I'd plan this out! After all, I _am_ taking _you_ out-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gokudera interrupted angrily. After all, the only reason he even agreed to this was because Takeshi was pulling the puppy dog face on him; besides, who could refuse that?!

"Let me finish, Hayato," Yamamoto said placidly as he tried to calm down his angry lover. "I'm taking you out, so I have to plan it well. I want the person I love most in the whole world to enjoy himself, after all."

Gokudera blushed at Yamamoto's indirect declaration of undying love. _Really,_ he thought. _Has he no shame?! _

Seeing his lover's flustered state, Yamamoto could only grin. He stepped in front of Gokudera (effectively stopping him from walking), cupped both sides of the bomber's face, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Hayato," Yamamoto said softly as he broke the kiss. Gokudera spluttered as he turned a darker crimson. Despite his embarrassment, he whispered a quick 'I love you too' back to his dark haired lover.

"You do know this means I'm ravishing you the minute we reach either of our houses." Yamamoto said, eyeing his lover hungrily; this forced Gokudera to pull petty attempts to cover his body that Yamamoto seemed to visually rape through the fabric of his clothes.

"Stop doing that!" Gokudera snapped. He turned to his lover who had moved a few steps behind him, and stepped angrily towards him.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and asked, "Doing what?"

"Don't give me that innocence crap! I know you were staring at my ass! Look somewhere else!"

"Well…" Yamamoto said. "Now that you're facing me, I AM looking somewhere else."

"Perverted sex-maniac baseball moron!!!" Gokudera screamed! "Stop being so perverted, you pervert!" Gokudera huffed once again, and walked away from his idiot lover.

Sensing a change in his boyfriend's mood, he approached Gokudera, and in a concerned voice, asked, "What's wrong, Hayato?"

"What's wrong?!" Hayato shouted, refusing to face his lover. "You're asking me what's wrong? You! That's what! All throughout our time together, you've making perverted jokes, and I don't like it! I thought today would be…" Gokudera didn't finish, as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I just know how much you don't like to be treated like a girl, so I tried not to do so. I guess I went too far?"

"That's obvious." Gokudera muttered.

"I'm sorry. But I really wanted this to be perfect, since you only agree to do these big dates almost only once a year," Yamamoto replied. He began trailing kisses at the side of his lover's face, knowing fully well how much Gokudera enjoyed that move. "Guess you were always better than me at planning."

"Alright, alright, I forgive you," Gokudera said quickly. He actually hadn't quite forgiven his lover yet, but at the rate his kisses were going, Gokudera was afraid Yamamoto might pull him into an alleyway and do unspeakable things to him.

"But you have to tell me where you're taking me," he added quickly.

"Fine," Yamamoto said, linking their hands again as they walked side by side. "I was going to take you to the ocean. I asked some of our friends to help me get everything ready for a picnic for two. I thought it would be a perfect way to spend today."

Gokudera turned his head away from Yamamoto, only so that he wouldn't see the smile on his face. _I guess he isn't as big an idiot as I thought, since he remembered._

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into the umpteenth hug that day and gave him a sweet kiss. He flashed a smile at his blushing boyfriend as he whispered softly into his ear,

"Happy anniversary… my dearest Hayato."

* * *

**A/n**: Okay. That wasn't fluff. Man, I suck!!! It took me AGES to finish this one!

Anyway, please review!

**Beta**:

*sparkle sparkle*

Can you see the shojo sparkles??

Awwwwwww what fluff.

Don't beat yourself up over it. Hahaha.

I didn't have much to beta, although I have something to say about the fic:

Were you in a good mood when you wrote this? It seems weirdly different compared to your other fics. Haha.

It's still a good fic, though, so don't worry!

And keep up your working on the comma placements. Even Neh has trouble with commas, so don't worry, just try to improve 

-- denzii

**A/n:** I was semi-drunk dreary. So, yeah. You could say I was in a good mood.

Please review!


End file.
